The present invention relates to a signal processing method in VTR systems, and more particularly to a method and a circuit which can enhance an image quality of a Video Tape Recorder (hereinafter, referred to as VTR) by using motion adaptive frequency spectrum folding method which records after compressing a bandwidth of a signal received from a signal source such as a camera, and by using the motion adaptive frequency spectrum unfolding method for restoring to original signal during playback.
In conventional home VTR's, the definition of the luminance signal of restored images by playing back is degraded due to characteristics of playback recording head or tape which limit the recording bandwidth.